User talk:DashRaptor
Welcome to Wikitroid! DashRaptor, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sweet. Time to start helping this place out! DashRaptor 04:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) User name Your username is cool... Trace X 16:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I like it too ;) DashRaptor 16:55, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Sandboxing Testing my new sig! [[User:DashRaptor|''DashRaptor'' 02:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Let's try this again ;D [[User:DashRaptor|''DashRaptor]] 02:18, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :On the topic of your new sig, most of it is in a shade of yellow. Yellow can not be seen well on white backgrounds, so you may want to change it. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, sorry. Thought I'd darkened it enough to make it readable, but my monitor kinda weirds out sometimes. Is this better? [[User:DashRaptor|''DashRaptor]] 15:10, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, much more legible now. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:12, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Excellent :) Thanks for pointing that out! [[User:DashRaptor|''DashRaptor]] 15:16, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Curious Kriken I'm just curious, which metroid games have you played? Please reply on my talk page. :) Trace X 15:35, 26 August 2009 (UTC) That's pretty close to me as you can see on my user page. But if you go on options for zero mission you can play the original metroid. Trace X 23:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) User Page This only a suggestion, but I suggest you type a userpage. It's alot easier to get to your talk page and stuff like that. Trace X 19:52, September 2, 2009 (UTC) 's I noticed on the Rundas page that you made an edit adding an '"s"' to "Rundas'". Rundas ends with an "s" and so in Saxon English adding an apostrophe is the correct way to signify that something belongs to someone. Adding an extra "s" isn't really necessary as Wikitroid allows both Saxon and American english. Just thought I'd let you know. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:26, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Adding the ' only counts if the s at the end is to add a plural. If a single object ends in s, like a name, you still do 's. So if the Space Pirates collectively had something, it'd be the Space Pirates' thing, but if Rundas does, it's Rundas's thing. [[User:DashRaptor|''DashRaptor]] 01:20, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Because of the lack of consensus, we currently accept both forms. Like the British/American English thing, don't change between the two unnecessarily, but you can use whatever form you'd like. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:42, September 19, 2009 (UTC) All right, thanks for the official ruling! I won't go out of my way to change that particular bit of grammar. [[User:DashRaptor|DashRaptor'']] 05:58, September 19, 2009 (UTC)